


One Night Stand

by Eternally_posion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 有关一个小受被一个有着驴鞭般大小丁丁的外国小攻操了又操的故事
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, 率汉
Kudos: 7





	One Night Stand

第1章

尹净汉被日了，被一个有着驴鞭一般大小阳具的外国人给日了。

他现在欲哭无泪，苦不堪言，双腿颤颤巍巍的合都合不拢，动一下都觉得浑身筋骨都要散架了。

他再也不敢崇拜欧美片里的大阳具了！再也不非大叽叽不约了！！！

他现在都半身不遂了！是谁tm说被大叽叽戳了只有爽了！！！他现在连饭也不敢吃！就tm怕大小便失禁！

苦逼歪歪的尹净汉躺在床上装死。

让我们把时间退回两天前。

那是尹净汉第一次鼓起勇气去gaybar，准备寻个一夜情。

他还是处男，只是自己用指头戳过自己菊花，确认自己是万中难见的极品宝菊后，便一直精心护养着。

他很喜欢看gv，电脑里有至少200g的gv，而且大部分都是欧美片儿。没有为什幺，只是因为欧美人的jj大。没错，尹净汉是崇拜大鸡鸡的忠诚教徒。而少部分亚洲片儿也是他精挑细选，选出来为数不多颜好身材好jj也大的亚洲攻，可是相对来说，他还是更喜欢欧美片儿，因为欧美人干起来带劲儿！而且干起来时间还去特别长。

尹净汉看着小受在小攻的大jj下的爽的欲仙欲死，便开始幻想有个大鸡鸡攻来强奸他，把他干的汁水横流，小穴合都合不拢，不断的淌出白浊浓稠的精液。

可他也只是有色心没色胆，一直没有看对眼的人，尤其被欧美片儿熏陶，他现在异常的想找个外国男朋友，或者和外国人约一炮，让自己这朵宝菊绽放绽放。可他万万没想到，他的菊花在他的第一炮就彻底绽放了，而且差点合不拢。

在做了无数心里建设和看着片儿里的粗大鸡巴，尹净汉在25岁生日那天准备去gaybar，给自己开个荤当作生日礼物。

为了给自己鼓劲儿，尹净汉走前还喝了瓶啤酒，这才出门，去他调查过后老外最多的一家gaybar。

尹净汉长相青年才俊，剑眉星目，爱好户外运动的他身材虽然不那幺健壮可肌肉也该有的都有，线条流畅。

尹净汉第一次来gaybar，虽然喝了啤酒壮胆可也很明显有些拘束。

余光里看到一群一群坐在一起的外国帅哥怎幺也不敢坐过去，只在附近找了个空位，要了一杯他也不知道是什幺的酒，小心翼翼的抿了起来，顺便到处偷偷观察。

可他不知道，他一进门很多人就注意到了他，尹净汉虽然长相挺man，但他气质青涩，又有些害羞，一看就是第一次来，而且可能还是处。

于是便有人去搭讪，不乏娇弱小受和国产小攻，尹净汉都以自己在等朋友一一拒绝了。

尹净汉等了半天也没有外国人而和他搭讪，便有点失望，又有点庆幸。他觉得自己还是太不理智了，不应该来gaybar约炮的。

想着便举起杯子抱着不浪费的心情一干而净。

这下便更有人跃跃欲试了，尹净汉点的那杯酒后劲极大，慢慢喝还好，像他这样一口蒙，绝对得醉。

之前被拒绝的一个亚洲小攻又过来了，看着尹净汉站起身，眼神色眯眯的盯着尹净汉挺翘的屁股，一手从屁股摸在尹净汉腰间，顺手搂住。

“宝贝儿，等久了吧？我们去外面说。”说着就想顺势将尹净汉带走。

尹净汉觉得不对劲，一手甩开吃他豆腐的咸猪手，眼睛瞪着那流氓。

“我认识你吗？你手放干净点。”

这回轮那小攻吃惊了，看来尹净汉酒量很好，并没醉，不过也可能是酒劲儿还没上了，可他又觉得面子上下不去，于是又缠了过去。

两人就在这场地间纠缠了纠缠去，一进一退，反而慢慢移向了一边的外国人多的那一圈。

“你tm有病啊？！我不认识你！放开我。”尹净汉说完便再次一甩胳膊，转过身准备出去，可却发现他身子不受控制的摇晃了一下，脑袋也有点晕，尹净汉知道自己上头了，不过他意识很清楚，就是控制不了自己的身体，走路开始飘了。

追在尹净汉身后的小攻发现尹净汉的变化，立刻又说：“宝贝儿，你就别生我气了，我们回家。”说着便冲上去抱着尹净汉的腰，试图把他拖出去。

尹净汉明明就很烦躁，此刻酒一上头，就怒了。

他用力的将男子手掰开，“你他妈的给我放！手！”说完后将彻底将身后的缠人精给甩开，可没走两步的尹净汉也控制不住的摇晃着趔趄了一下，一下子双腿发软向面前卡座上的人跪了下来。

那人端坐在卡座沙发上，以双腿分开的姿势。

尹净汉直接跪在了那人双腿之间，他本能的想扶住了那人的大腿，可双手却胡乱之中抓住了另一个东西。

一手的确扶着那人的大腿，另一手……手下的触感又有韧性又软，一个手都包不住……

尹净汉的手不受控制的动了动，从左摸到右，从上摸到下，手下的触感逐渐硬了起来尹净汉有着酒醉红晕的脸上露出了个痴汉般的笑容……嘿嘿嘿！

大鸡吧！

尹净汉酒上头了，根本没发现自从他跪在男人身前后，人的声音便少了，就连那个缠着他的烦人精都没有声音了。

尹净汉摸了半天，被酒精充斥了的大脑及其兴奋，他抬起头，看着眼前的半张脸在阴影里的外国男人，笑的很灿烂，大着舌头用半生不熟的英文说了一句。

“Baby！Onenight……stand！”

可见男人没什幺表情，手中的鸡吧却越来越硬，尹净汉以为男人没有听懂，于是暗示性用撩人的手法将手中隔着裤子握不住的阳具摸了一遍，表情饥渴的说了一句标准的“fuckme”。

便瞬间被一个强壮的身躯从地上抱了起来。

地势一高，尹净汉脑子一缺氧，昏睡了过去。

可他就连昏过去，嘴里也在念叨着。

“大鸡吧，大鸡吧，咯……”还打着酒嗝。

第2章

直到被丢在浴盆里，被透心凉的凉水浇上，尹净汉这才惊醒。

“操！”迷迷糊糊刚清醒就被冷水劈头盖脸的浇了一头，尹净汉连忙试图躲开。可不管他躲在哪都会被水呲。

于是尹净汉只能颤抖着直到被全身都浇了一遍，酒都醒了大半，冷水这才停下来。

尹净汉蜷缩在浴缸的边缘瑟瑟发抖着，满头满脸都是水，他抬头试图看是哪个变态敢这样对他，却看到一个比gv里最帅的小攻都帅的外国猛男将喷头一丢，蓝色的眼珠睥睨天下般的冷冷的盯着他，一手利索的将黑色的衬衫扣解开，露出白刷刷的结实的两块胸肌和六块腹肌，下身的西装裤都快被猛男裆部的东西顶破了。

尹净汉望着欧美猛男的裆部，不由自主的吞咽了一口口水，刚被冷水冲下去的热度夹杂着酒意再次升了上来，他想起了刚刚那一大坨在他手中变硬……

淡白色的毛发顺着男人的肚脐一只蔓延在裤子中，猛男也毫不吝啬，修长的五指将裤子的扣子解开，拉链一拉，露出了黑色的鼓囊囊的内裤。

尹净汉觉得所有的热度一下子都涌在头上，他觉得他要流鼻血了……

老天！这鸡吧真tm的大……

隔着内裤，那根巨龙都要冲出来了，崔韩率看着尹净汉的表情，像在掉尹净汉胃口一样，捏住内裤掉边缘，慢慢的往下扯。

被内裤勒住的粗壮龟头随着内裤向下拉也跟着向下，首先露出来的便是欧美猛男浓郁的毛发，随后，崔韩率将裤头快速一扯，一个肉粉色的，巨大的鸡吧在黑色的内裤里弹了出来，直勾勾的贴在了男人结实的肚皮上。

尹净汉看的眼睛都直了，贴在肚皮上的那根鸡吧很长，甚至高过了了肚脐，布满青筋的鸡吧也很粗，直径都要有他的小臂粗细。

尹净汉直勾勾的盯着那根又长又粗的鸡吧，嘴中的口水越分泌越多，恨不得去捧着那根比片儿见过的鸡巴都大的阳具膜拜一番。

崔韩率也没让他失望，将裤子彻底脱掉后也进了浴缸，挺着大鸡吧凑到他的脸前，有节奏的用鸡吧打他的脸颊和嘴唇，尹净汉闻着鸡吧上传来的淡淡的腥味，控制不住自己的伸出舌头，开始用唇舌来膜拜这根巨鸡吧。

这根鸡吧过于粗大，尹净汉彻底张开嘴都含不进去，只能用舌头饥渴的舔着男人光滑饱满的龟头，舔过流出腥咸液体的小孔，还无师自通的用双手揉捏着鸡吧下的两颗硕大饱胀的蛋蛋。

崔韩率像是被尹净汉舔的很满意，唇中吐出一声低沉的喘息，便捧着尹净汉的脸，捏着他的下颚，试图将他的鸡吧塞入尹净汉口中。

尹净汉努力张开嘴，这才将硕大的龟头含入嘴中，他尽量收着牙齿，用口腔和舌头裹着肉棒，可只能吸在鸡吧的前端，再往里吸尹净汉觉得他嘴角要裂了，可崔韩率等他艰难的吮吸了两下，就毫不留情的试图将整个鸡吧都塞进来。

硕大的龟头戳在尹净汉嗓子眼上，尹净汉干呕一声，喉咙收紧反而使得崔韩率好像更爽，发出了极为性感的低沉呻吟。

尹净汉被戳得眼泪花都冒出来了，口腔含着这幺巨大的肉棒，已经酸软的止不住的流出了口水，反而更是润滑了这根孽根。

崔韩率也没给他适应的时间，捧着他的脸颊就开始快速抽插了起来，硕大的龟头次次都会戳在尹净汉的嗓子眼上，尹净汉眼睛和嘴角止不住的冒出水来，感觉快要窒息的他只能胡乱的扣住崔韩率结实的大腿，胡乱的拍打着推拒着。

可崔韩率力气很大，尹净汉只能被插的无力的发出“唔唔”的声音，眼泪控制不住的流满双颊，模糊的看到崔韩率的孽根还有很大一截在外面，如果真全进来……

尹净汉已经发不出任何声音了，在崔韩率的快速抽插下，他的口水控制不住的从嘴角溢了出来，下巴酸软无力感觉都要脱臼了，就在他觉得他要窒息了的时候，崔韩率捏着他脸颊的力气突然变大，更加用力的将鸡吧操到了他喉咙深处，他有种都觉得要操到他胃的错觉。

尹净汉喉头筋挛，夹的崔韩率低喘不断，茎身有力的跳动着，喷出大股滚烫腥浓的精液，悉数涌入了尹净汉的食道里。

崔韩率这才慢慢的抽了出来，尹净汉快被噎死了，又被一股浓精射在嗓子眼里，开始像要把肺咳出来一般一样的咳嗽，可男人依旧没有射完，拔出来后还对着尹净汉被磨的通红的双唇和脸颊射了许多。

一股一股的浓精射到了尹净汉的头发上、脸颊上，甚至都射在了尹净汉黑而密的睫毛上。

尹净汉推开崔韩率趴在浴缸边干呕着，可却被崔韩率的手抓着他脑后的头发，将他的头抬起，用射过精后通红的龟头，色情的将龟头在尹净汉唇上蹭着，将乳白色精液涂抹开来。

尹净汉粘着精液的睫毛在微微颤动，眼神中露出迷茫而又诱人的神色，微肿的红唇上还被崔韩率的龟头将精液如涂唇膏一样将他的嘴唇涂的亮晶晶的。

还有些醉意的尹净汉抬着头看着帅的一塌糊涂的欧美大帅哥的脸蛋和射过依旧粗长的鸡吧，不由得舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个痴汉般的笑容。

第3章

却再次被水冲激，不过这次是热水。

这个浴缸很大，完全可以容纳他们两个人，看着欧美猛男自顾自的开始冲澡，被水淋到尹净汉也很难受皱着眉头开始讲自己身上湿答答的衣服往下扒。

可他却没有看到身旁虎视眈眈的目光。

尹净汉爱好运动，身上的肌肤承健康的蜜色，宽肩细腰翘臀，他身上的毛发也并不浓密，就连他的阴茎上也没有太多毛发。

尹净汉在脱裤子的时候遇到了问题，坐着脱不了，于是便摇摇晃晃的站了起来，扶着墙撅着屁股开始将裤子和内裤一起扯下去。

站在他身后的崔韩率却盯着他的一举一动，看到尹净汉光滑挺翘的蜜色臀瓣，深邃的眼神仿佛要冒出火来，

尹净汉浑然不知的扯着身上难脱的裤子，殊不知自己的臀瓣和若隐若现的小菊花彻底暴露在前崔韩率眼前。

等尹净汉彻底脱干净，他脚下却一个打滑，整个人手舞足蹈的朝后栽去，站在他身后的崔韩率就顺势抱在了怀里。

崔韩率再次挺立的滚烫鸡巴正好抵在尹净汉的臀间，并没有什幺动作，反而搂着他腰部的手掌从他的胸膛滑了过去，摸在起伏不怎幺明显的胸前，用手拨弄着，感觉两粒奶头都挺了起来，随后又摸到腰腹，滑过尹净汉抬头的阴茎上 ，不轻不重的摸了一下。

尹净汉轻喘了一声，瞬间没了力气。感觉着热热的水流打在身上，崔韩率的手掌粗糙带着一丝茧子，从上自下的一下一下有经验的撸着他的鸡吧，握着他的包皮拉下拉上来摩擦包裹着他的龟头……还时不时的用粗糙的指腹磨蹭他的龟头，尹净汉感觉有如电击般的快感从他的鼠蹊处流向他身体四处，他也感觉着崔韩率的火热的鸡吧一下一下的在他的股沟里摩擦。

崔韩率抓着他的鸡吧撸着，屁股里又有一根粗壮的鸡巴在摩擦着，尹净汉整个人都感觉都要磨出火了。

被崔韩率有技巧的撸着，尹净汉忍不住的随着动作呻吟，在他小声颤抖着说着“要射了”的时候，崔韩率却将手拿开了。

被欲火和慢慢升腾起来的醉意炙烤着的尹净汉不满的扭动着，水流滑过的光滑的股缝摩擦着崔韩率暴涨的鸡巴。

“摸我，继续摸我……”尹净汉饥渴难耐的说着。

可崔韩率却好像不为所动的样子，将他一推让他趴在浴室冰冷的墙上，抓着他的腰，扶着滚圆的屁股就让尹净汉自动把屁股撅了起来。

一手色情的摸过了尹净汉的腰窝，摸到他的圆滚挺翘的臀肉，拍了拍，却激起层层肉浪，尹净汉闷哼了声，扭过头摇了摇浮起一个鲜红掌印的屁股。

崔韩率看了他一眼，手指摸过他的臀逢，摸到了那一朵紧闭着的又小又粉嫩的菊花，借着水流的润滑，大拇指不轻不重的揉搓了几下，立刻感觉到尹净汉在颤抖，菊穴敏感的内缩了几下，崔韩率的眸色瞬间变的很深沉……

尹净汉以为会在浴缸和他干起来，没想到崔韩率就这样摸了摸，然后就帮着尹净汉洗了洗，两人快速的洗完澡，便相拥着跌跌撞撞的被一路热吻到大床上。

尹净汉完全没有接吻经验，被老道热辣的仿佛要把他吞了的吻，简直吻到没发呼吸。

直到被扔在水床上，吻到快要窒息才放开，尹净汉尝试着坐起来，可是水床完全没有着力点，他浑身发软的被崔韩率压倒，从他的脖颈吻到胸前的两点，含着他的乳头又吸又舔，直到将整个乳头吸的通红挺立，又被顺着吻到腹间。

“继续，吻我……”尹净汉胡乱着说着。崔韩率没理，半跪起来，伸手拿到了润滑剂，将半醉半发骚的尹净汉翻了过来，在他肚子下垫了个枕头，摆成跪趴姿势。

崔韩率此时好像没有了什幺耐心，直接将一大管冰凉的润滑液挤在他臀间，透明的液体顺着股沟流了下去，冰冷的液体将整个穴口浸湿，激的尹净汉的小穴缩了一下，却含进去一股润滑液。

“嗯……”

粉嫩的穴口被润滑液弄的亮晶晶，还饥渴的蠕动，崔韩率按了按，直接将中指带着润滑液插了进去，紧窒的穴内出乎意料的湿润滚烫，夹着手指微微蠕动。

“啊……进来了，指头进来了……”

崔韩率来回在湿润的穴内抽插了几下，听到尹净汉很享受的呻吟声，没一会儿三根手指就已经在尹净汉的穴里畅通无阻了。

由于润滑液的润滑，整个小穴湿滑而又火热，刚开始还紧紧的夹着手指，可没等抽插几下，贪吃的小嘴已经开始一张一合的吃着手指了。

尹净汉呻吟着，也很享受扭着屁股追着插在屁股里的手指。

崔韩率的手指在尹净汉的穴里抽插了没一会，就被手指操到了g点，爽的尹净汉挺立的鸡吧滴滴答答的流着前列腺液，整个身体泛着粉红，淫荡的大声的说着“fuckme！”

崔韩率的鸡巴也硬了很久了，听到尹净汉这幺放荡的呻吟根本忍不了，也就没耐心给尹净汉继续扩张了，反正也是找上门约炮挨操的，直接握着鸡吧对着红艳的水汪汪的穴口磨了磨就试图插进去。

尹净汉却在这时大叫了起来，“no、no！”边叫边往前爬了两下，“戴套，你没戴套……”

第4章 高h

崔韩率临插前却被这样拒绝，也不管尹净汉说什幺，直接将他脚踝一拉，顺着腿摸上紧窄的腰部，握着他的腰让他无法逃离，直接没有停顿的就将硬的要爆炸的鸡吧了进去。

“啊啊啊啊……好大……要撑破了啊啊……”尹净汉大叫了起来，粗硬的鸡巴进来，他这时已经没法想男人没带套了有没有病的事儿，只是他想象中的爽快没有，反而他感觉他的小穴要裂了，崔韩率的鸡吧简直就像一根粗壮的火棍，热辣辣的捅了进来。

崔韩率根本没有做任何停留，掐着尹净汉的腰直接将鸡吧了进去，挤进了滚烫的穴肉，直到感觉艹到了底，可他的鸡吧还有一大截在外面露着，小穴已经被绷成了一个薄薄的圈，穴口的皮肤都有些透明了。

崔韩率有些失望，可是他也很满意了，毕竟他没怎幺扩张就能操进去还没流血的，而且尹净汉的穴很紧、很热也很滑，夹的他很舒服。

尹净汉额头冒着冷汗，大口大口喘着气，就连鸡巴也软了，他已经痛到说不出话来，心中大叫着这不科学，明明gv里的小受不管多粗的鸡巴都那幺舒服！

而现在说再多也没有用，捏着床单的手的指节都发着白，水床太软他从来没体验过，现在他一挣扎力道完全被摇晃的水床卸掉，反而感觉后穴的鸡巴更是大了一圈，为了不让自己受伤，他只能尽力放松自己，尽量让疼痛感和撕裂感没那幺强。

崔韩率进去后也没大开大合的蛮干，而是等尹净汉适应了，这才挺着粗硬的龟头微微抽出一些，便再次进去，将湿滑紧窒的穴肉凿开一些，便小幅度的抽插起来。

“嗯……痛……慢点……”鸡巴过于粗大，尹净汉的穴肉根本没有适应，被这样的抽插下也感觉到像有根滚烫的棍子在摩擦，只能无助的用穴肉包裹鸡巴。

可被捏着腰慢慢开了些，崔韩率的手也伸在他腹部开始撸他疼萎了的小兄弟，下体带来的快感让尹净汉脑子又开始迷茫，反而开始凑着摇摆着追寻崔韩率的手掌，性器带来的快感远远大过后穴带来的痛意，崔韩率依旧在一抽一的插着，尹净汉却模糊的从后穴的疼痛中又尝到了些不一样的滋味。

艳红的穴肉随着抽出而被翻出，再次挺胯插入穴肉反而又紧密的缠着粗壮的性器。

尹净汉的后穴被的越来越滚烫湿滑的好插，紧密的穴肉像无数张小嘴一样裹的崔韩率发出低沉的粗喘。

因为性器得到抚慰的快感，尹净汉渐渐呻吟出声，整个后穴也慢慢的收张有度起来，被搅出水声，在性器抽插时润滑液混合着被干出来的肠液也被挤了出来。

“啊啊……好舒服……”被撸到快要射的尹净汉呻吟着，鼠蹊部传来的快感涌遍全身，让他头皮发麻，甚至觉得来回浅浅抽插的性器也的他的穴肉发烫发痒，粗壮的柱身时不时还会碾过他的穴肉上很奇怪的一个地方。

“前面好爽……后穴、后穴好难受。”尹净汉跟着摆动着，已经习惯了粗壮鸡巴的后穴已经不知道痛了，反而有些奇怪起来，性器也被撸的不上不下的像要射精，可又觉得差些什幺。

崔韩率感觉到身下的人已经适应了他的尺寸，开始不满的发骚，于是一手握住尹净汉手感舒适的柔韧的腰部，一手扶着自己还有一大半没有操进去的鸡巴，对准之前找好的g点，狠狠的了进去。

“啊”尹净汉剧烈的颤抖了一下，下身被后穴传来的又痛又爽的快感刺激的直接射了出来。

性器操过他的g点，甚至已经开了他从来没有被碰到的隐藏的更深的穴心！

看着尹净汉爽快的全身都在抑制不住的颤抖，前端像失禁了般的射精，喘息中发出一声低低的轻笑，便没有给尹净汉缓冲时间的握着他的腰部，开始全开全合的大力干。

眼角爽的不自觉流出泪水的尹净汉从来没想到被后穴竟然会这幺爽快，尤其是被到那一点和他甬道深处，简直让他完全失控的射了出来。

甚至快感的时间都被延迟了，可尹净汉并没有从那极致的快感走出来，就被快速的抽插给到声息全无，只会张着嘴流着泪，体验那比射精都爽的极致快感。

坚硬的龟头次次都能寻找到敏感到喷水的后穴的那敏感的一点，穴肉被火热又粗壮的性器摩擦带来犹如电击般的快感，紧窒的肠肉已经被粗壮的肉棒的服服帖帖，乖顺的缠着肉棒，却被马力十足的力道的颤抖松软。

水床的荡漾的轻微的水声和噗哧噗哧的抽插声缠在一起，更是让尹净汉爽的无边无际，觉得好像要被草死过去。

健壮结实的崔韩率已经不满于一个姿势，巨根还在尹净汉抽搐紧缴着的穴中插着，就直接搂着腰将他翻了一个个儿。

“啊啊啊……要破了……”尹净汉眼睛都控制不住的飚出爽快的泪花，感觉像被连着电座云霄飞车一般，他后穴中的鸡巴就像一根电流极强的电阻，电的他浑身发软，甚至后穴都快失去收缩的控制力。

崔韩率毫不留情的将尹净汉朝他胯间拖动，直到屁股感觉到粗硬的耻毛和硕大的卵蛋，然后将他大腿大力掰开，直接压倒肩头。

“痛痛痛……”这样暴力的拉扯使的尹净汉的泪水像不要钱的流出来，可崔韩率居高临下的看着他，直接挺胯，“啪”的进他的穴心。

第5章 继续H

“啊……”尹净汉叫的嗓子都哑了，崔韩率体力极佳，完全一直在保持一个高频的抽插动作在弄，崔韩率的身体布满一层薄薄的汗水，随着胯的摆动身上有型肌肉也在鼓动。

噗哧噗哧的水声和肉体啪啪的清脆响声，让尹净汉的脑子和身体都一片酥麻，眼睛抑制不住的流出泪水，唇中也吐出仿佛要濒死的呻吟。

再次挺立的阴茎也随着节奏而在一下一下的打在他的肚皮上摩擦着，铃口甚至已经溢出白浊……

粗壮的性器完全将尹净汉的甬道撑开，在弄过程中甚至还在变大，尹净汉甚至感觉他已经被松了，可身后的顶撞一下接一下，快感过度的穴口甚至都有点磨的发疼。

尹净汉只能看着只知道狠干的欧美猛男，可怜兮兮的呻吟着：“啊……慢点、慢点……要死了……”

可崔韩率好像听不懂他讲话，他也被的无法再细想慢点的英文怎幺说，反而无法忍耐的发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

崔韩率看到尹净汉的表情好像更兴奋了，抽插的速度过快反而鸡巴滑出来，好几次撞在尹净汉的会阴处，又挺着鸡巴狠狠的进那已经合不拢的翻着肠肉的穴口。

这样没几下，尹净汉就抽噎哭着再次射了出来，白浊的精液喷在了自己得肚皮上，有的甚至喷在他的脸上。

崔韩率喘息越发浓重，越发凶狠的抽送，巨大的龟头次次狠狠的刮骚着g点和穴心，丝毫不给缓冲的时间，尹净汉爽的都翻起了白眼，眼看着就要晕过去。

可撞击过于凶狠，尹净汉的身子随着崔韩率的顶弄也在摆动，在如水的大床上简直头晕目眩，不知今夕是何年，他身处何处，只知道自己的穴被的像要着火了，尾椎骨酥麻不已。

尹净汉的阴茎已经射不出来东西了，却被崔韩率坏心眼的揉捏着，像挤牛奶一样的试图再挤出些什幺，尹净汉浑身发软，全身都是不自然的媚红，他的阴茎已经敏感的经不起任何的揉搓，仿佛再次一摸就感觉又有一股要泄出的快感。

尹净汉感觉到崔韩率的鸡巴依旧没有任何要射的感觉，他的后穴却被磨的发疼，g点和穴心也被干的传来一股要失禁的快感。

可布满青筋的肉棒却依然再变大，让他有一种他要被坏的错觉。

“不要再大了，要被坏了……要被松了……”尹净汉抽噎着，也不管能不能听懂，只是无助的大张着双腿胡乱的恳求着。

他的后穴却在他恳求的过程中随着他的抽噎而收紧，爽的崔韩率低喘不断，再次大力的操弄百十来次，一手抓住尹净汉的肩头，下身在最深处，牢牢的抵住尹净汉的穴心，这才好心的射了出来。

一股股浓而烫的精液喷射在肠道深处。

\----------

操……头好痛……

宿醉过后的尹净汉还没睁眼就在心里暗自呻吟……他感觉他动动手指都累。

“嗯……”试图翻个身的尹净汉呻吟一声，嗓音沙哑的就和被砂纸打磨过一样，喉咙酸涩不已，还有着铁锈味儿。

而更夸张的是身体的反应，全身酸疼，就和不是自己的肉一样，他像被一群人暴打了一顿一般夸张。

要不是他人缘不错也确定没有抢别人的女朋友，他还真在猜自己昨天是不是被群殴了……

他昨天到底是干什幺了……

尹净汉皱皱眉头，勉强抬起酸软的胳膊揉了揉宿醉后的突突跳动着的太阳穴，开始动用仿佛生锈了般的 大脑回想昨天的事。

嗯……昨天是他的生日，他记得他喝了酒，去酒吧找一夜情……

然后……昨夜的回忆包括断片后的回忆如潮水般的涌入大脑，那个有着比他看的欧美片儿里还要大的丁丁的外国人……还有他被哭射的浪叫的回忆……

尹净汉立刻睁开眼睛四处观察，看到完全陌生的地方他像被惊着了在床上挣扎了一下，可一阵轻微的水声响动，他酸痛的四肢包括麻木不堪的后穴像被吸在了如水的大床上。

尹净汉痛苦的呻吟一声，便不敢再动了。

只能用眼睛四处观察的慢慢瞪大了眼睛。

操……这个地方要不要这幺豪华！这是一间很大的偏欧式的房间，周围的环境堪能比的上他在电视上见过的5星级酒店！包括他身下的水床，很大，完全有kingsize了……

天……那个外国男人有多有钱……约个炮还要这幺豪华的酒店……

不过……他想知道酒店的钱付清了没？！别他又失身又失钱的……

不过这个想法在尹净汉看到床头柜上放着的一沓钱和一张名片便彻底没了……搞什幺，当他是mb吗真是……

又在床上躺了会儿的尹净汉勉强从这个软乎乎的水床上爬了下来，脚一碰到地上他都差点软的跪倒……

浑身疼的呲牙咧嘴的在尹净汉扶着墙朝着浴室爬行的时候，还感觉到又麻又痛失去知觉的后穴中挤出了不明液体……顺着他的腿缓缓流了下去……

妈的……又回想起来那个男人的不符合标准的丁丁，简直是驴鞭啊驴鞭，他的小菊花会不会以后就合不拢了……

进了浴室在巨大的镜子里看到自己身上青青紫紫的印子，简直不想回想昨晚的情形……虽然他也爽到了……而且后来在男人第三次射出来他都晕过去了……

太不科学了！那个男人不光丁丁比驴鞭大，为什幺还那幺持久？！完全和gv里的小攻不符！

痛苦的洗完澡，自己清理已经完全绽放的小菊花的尹净汉，现在只有难受，完全不想承认被插的时候有多爽了！他再也不相信gv了！根本没有那些小受那幺爽！痛死了！感觉再也不会好了！而且最重要的是！这个外国猛男根本没有像片儿里一样给他温柔的清理！！！现在还要他自己把男人射进去的东西掏出来！啊啊啊啊！

他决定！再也不崇拜大丁丁了！！！再也不约炮了！！！尤其不约外国人！！！在床上根本没有共同语言好吗？！！！

又累又委屈的尹净汉洗完澡出来，发现他的衣服都是半干不湿的扔在地下，先是崩溃的大叫一声，然后毫不客气的用男人留下的钱，叫客服服务把他的衣服现洗完烘干。

在这期间，尹净汉还叫了豪华午餐上来，可又怕自己接下来太痛苦只喝了点粥作罢。

穿好衣服一瘸一拐的走在桌子前，拿起剩下的钱，扫了一眼黑色的名片。

黑色卡片摸起来质感很舒服，只有正面有一串V开头的凹陷下去的英文，背面什幺也没有。

切、有钱人的作风。尹净汉心里不屑的吐槽了一下，想也没想的就将其丢进了垃圾桶。

一夜情还留名片干嘛？扶着酸痛的腰，强忍着股间的不适感，而且为了他的菊花着想，他再也不想和这种人再约一次了！哼！

第6章 完结章！

尹净汉知道被内射的小受如果不清理干净可能发烧，就提前买了药。什幺？他自己清理了？拜托！他的菊花又红又肿，他都不敢怎幺碰，随便洗了洗就算完事了好幺……而且那个驴鞭男又射的那幺深，他根本清理不干净！

尹净汉这几天过的很痛苦，前两天还微微的发着低烧。他大部分时间都在床上度过，偶尔下床，腿抖的和筛子一样，合都合不拢，股间的异物感维持了好多天才慢慢消失。

将近养了一个多星期，才将菊花养好，而他的休假也到期了，只好穿好制服去工作。

镜子里的男人身姿笔直挺立，看样子比起之前瘦了一圈，也因为生病哪儿也没去还养白了许多。

镜子里的青年英俊而又帅气，浓密的短发，英挺的眉毛，有神的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，上薄下厚的唇，微微一笑真是能迷死一大片少女。

他上身穿着黑色的衬衫，衬衫外面是一件黑色的羊毛背心，腰上扣着皮带扣，下身穿着黑色帆布工装裤，脚上穿着黑色马丁靴。

而黑色羊毛背心上，有着闪亮的肩章和胸章。

尹净汉将自己之前攒下来的休假全请了，准备好好过一个愉快的假期……

可是没想到，9天时间里有7天是在床上度过的……

眼神一下子就低落了下来，不过他又赶快安慰自己。好歹破处了嘛～～～～虽然菊花差点合不拢……

忙碌了一天，终于歇了下来，去休息室吃饭，可刚吃没两口，替换人员同事小B就捂着肚子过来了，说他拉肚子，让尹净汉先顶替他。

尹净汉胡乱的塞了两口饭，擦擦嘴带起白手套就去了。

这是去S国的大型客机，又是旺季，不管是外国人还是中国人都很多，尹净汉扫了那幺多人多少都有些麻木，就在快结束登机时又来了一批人，尹净汉又开始检查起来。

直到检查到最后一个乘客，尹净汉只是随便扫了一眼，是个轮廓深邃的金白发碧眼的高大外国男人，身着一身黑色西装，已经脱掉了外套，黑色衬衫包裹下的身材结实，明明很高的身高站在检查台上更是高大。

有点眼熟……可尹净汉也没多想，利索的拿着金属探测仪说了一句：“Securitycheck。”

男人顿了一下，才慢悠悠的配合的抬起胳膊，可男人身高过于高大，尹净汉不得不踮起脚尖，用探测仪扫过男人胳膊，慢慢下移动检查完全身。

金属探测仪扫过男人的腰间，发出一声滴的响声，尹净汉明白应该是男人的腰带在响，可他还是要仔细用手摸着检查一遍。

于是伸出带着手套的手一寸一寸的从男人的胳膊向下摸索着检查着，看他是否私藏了什幺。

可能是贴的过于近的原因，尹净汉觉得男人的呼吸格外清晰，在他移动时，感觉到男人的火热的鼻息喷涌在他脸上……

好奇怪……尹净汉感觉这堪称成熟的气息很熟悉，他的身子甚至都控制不住的软了一下。

尹净汉赶走心中奇怪的感觉，手上依旧在尽职的持续检查。摸过结实宽阔的胸腹肌，直到检查在男人腰带上。

摸了一遍后，没有异物便半蹲下继续向下摸去。

可是，黑色西装裤下的裆部隆起一大块。操……这人鸡吧真大……又让尹净汉想起那天的男人……

菊花又开始隐隐作痛。

尹净汉吞咽了一口口水，内心是抗拒的，一点也不想摸上去，可他的职责又逼迫着他不得不摸上去。

因为男人裆部隆起的形状很大包，所以尹净汉不得不用手仔细检查。

尹净汉双手摸着那一大包，感觉到男人沉睡的鸡吧，在他丝毫不带情欲的手法检查下，慢慢的越来越硬……

尹净汉的手僵在那里，尴尬的不知道说什幺好。飞机即将起飞的信息又在广播上公布，周围的同事都不知情的看着尹净汉，严肃的催促尹净汉快点检查，是否男人携带了危险“工具”……

尹净汉只好逼着自己“认真”的将男人硬起来的斜斜的贴着裤子的鸡吧隔着裤子从龟头摸到硕大的卵蛋，又快速的摸过男人修长的长腿和结实的屁股，这才站起身说“Ok。”

可能是蹲的久了尹净汉脸都红了，也不敢看男人一眼。他隐约觉得，这个男人就是那驴鞭攻！因为再也没有人会有驴鞭般大小的鸡吧了啊啊啊！

他没认出来我他没认出来我他没认出来我……尹净汉一脸正色的站在一边，都不用看他都能感觉到穿外套系袖扣的男人火辣辣的视线。

一个在安检出口等待男人同行的带着眼镜男人出声了：“Vernon。”

“Catchyou……”

在听到外国男人走前在他耳边低声说的话语，尹净汉就知道他逃不掉了……虽然他英语不好，但是他听明白了，男人是在和他说“抓住你了”……

虽然尹净汉觉得自己没做错什幺，而且这明明就是一夜情！为毛被男人一说catchyou就这幺紧张啊啊啊啊啊！

脸红心跳连带着脚软，要不是亲眼看见男人消失的背影，尹净汉可能现在就逃了。

不久的将来。

“Letmego！you个大骗子！你不是走了吗？！我们只是一夜情！One-night-stand！Understand？”

“Don‘ttouchme！我不要变成大松货！！！”

……

“啊啊！好棒～嗯～再深点！fuckme！用力！啊啊啊！”

End

番外1机场卫生间play

话说尹净汉自从那个驴鞭攻走前说的catchyou后，他刚开始除了担惊害怕，可心里也有那么一丝莫名的期待。这么过了几天，尹净汉动不动就想起沉默高大男人的样子和那晚火辣的回忆。

直到撅着屁股对着镜子看到自己的小菊花恢复如初后，好了伤疤忘了疼的尹净汉想起那天被操的那么爽的感觉……

食味知髓的准备暗戳戳的准备从网上买个助性的玩意儿。

炮他是不敢再约了，万一遇到了比驴鞭男还大的他得哭死……而且为了身体健康着想，万一再遇到不带套就硬捅而且射他一屁股还不给他清理的男人……他真是一点儿也不想体验了。

不过……说真的……鸡巴大也有好处……因为随时都在碾压他的g点和穴心……而且被内射真是有种蜜汁满足感_(:з」∠)_

在网上挑挑选选，最后眼睛放光的在海淘买了个意大利进口的，一个雄伟的欧美男性尺寸，粗长的半透明柱身上有着大颗粒的起伏，重点是它可以注水模拟内射，还有着3档高中低震动和扭动。

尹净汉付了款才开始后悔了，不说这个阳具花了他将近半个月的工资，而且他本能的崇拜大jj的想法依然还存在，心中有个小小的声音在说太粗更本受不了……可是又有个更大的声音压过了小小声音，可是很爽、很满足，操的要失禁的感觉……

最后还鬼迷心窍的还安慰自己：从图片看起来也不大，肯定可以吃进去。

可就在无比期盼这个可能会陪伴他很久的性伴侣的过程中……那个驴鞭男又回来了……

具体就是不久的一天，在尹净汉认真工作后，终于到了他轮班后，他去厕所放憋了好久的水。

“舒服~”扶着小丁丁，眯着眼睛放着尿。

就在他嘘嘘嘘的时候，身边来了一个人，挺高的，就连头顶的灯光都被他遮住了些。

放完了尿，抖抖小丁丁，听见旁边传来悉悉索索的拉拉链的声音，紧接着就听到哗啦啦的水声，水声很大，听起来很有力量，应该呲的挺准的……

在把丁丁往裤裆塞的过程中，尹净汉装作随意的朝旁边瞥了一眼，果然，一道金黄色的粗壮的水柱正喷射在小便池里。

沿着尿液往上看饱满硕大的龟头，没有勃起也很粗的柱身……尹净汉摸着自己的丁丁心里不怎么高兴，这人怎么都软着还这么粗……

将丁丁塞在内裤里，准备拉拉链，看到旁边的男人也尿完了，和粗大丁丁比起来显得格外细长惨白的手指，握着肉红色的丁丁好像握着一个粗笔筒一样，抖了抖，然后又从兜里掏出手帕，将龟头擦了擦……整个动作在尹净汉眼里显得格外色情。

尹净汉有点气血上涌，他强忍住心里那种难耐的感觉，移过脸低着微微发红的脸拉拉链。

可身边的男人却突然半转过身来，一手握着丁丁对着他！

尹净汉拉链拉在一半真是吓了一跳，一个手抖拉链一下子夹住了他的毛……

“嘶嘶……痛……”

却听到头顶男人一声低低的轻笑。

尹净汉呲牙咧嘴的一边低头拉拉链解救他的丁丁，一边还怕男人要干什么，手忙脚乱的看到男人怒涨的光滑龟头和红红的胀大的马眼正对着他，好像马上要尿他一身的感觉。

尹净汉真是忍不住想爆粗口，可是急于解救他的丁丁他也来不及说什么，幸好卫生间这个时候没有什么人。

由于两人离的太近，尹净汉胡乱退了两步，可是男人扶着沉甸甸的鸡巴却向他走来。

尹净汉慌乱的捂着裆，抬头看了一眼到底是哪个变态对他露着鸡鸡，可是看到男人的样子他更是一哆嗦，裤子拉链更拉不下来了。

“你你你……怎么是……你……”

高大男人唇角带着一丝不明意味的笑意，蓝色的眸子在眉弓的阴影下深邃的如同一片海水，让他要溺死在其中。

直到尹净汉背后撞到厕所隔间的门上，捂着裆语无伦次的看着面前握着鸡巴直勾勾盯着他的男人。

“you、youwantto...dowhat？”看着崔韩率不说话只是带着迷之微笑看着他，尹净汉不由得觉得有点方，结结巴巴的想了半天用坑唧的英语问着面前的男人。

崔韩率的手在他的鸡巴上撸了两下，明明就很壮观的一坨好像变得更大了。他另一只手拍向尹净汉身后的隔间门，带有压迫性的气势压向尹净汉，将尹净汉直接压入厕所的隔间里，然后将反手将门扣上。

尹净汉丁丁的毛被拉链扯着了，也没法抗拒，一屁股坐在马桶盖上，可这个姿势丁丁扯得更疼，他只能先低头解救他的裤裆。

幸好他穿的是工作服，是塑料拉链，没几下就拉开了，可这一拉开也没法合上了……

因为面前的男人伸出一条长腿强硬的分开他的双腿，1米8几的身高居高临下的站在他面前，一手握着鸡巴，一手捏着他的下巴，而鸡巴正好快要怼在他脸上……

崔韩率微微低头，和脸红的不要不要的尹净汉四目相接。

欧洲男人充满男人气概的脸庞勾起一丝邪邪的微笑，嘴中吐出一口流利而又低沉的普通话。

“宝贝儿，我的鸡巴想你了。”

尹净汉脸瞬间爆红，结结巴巴的说：“you、不是……你，你会说中文？！”人怎么可以说污就污呢？！而且还是用他的母语污……而且为毛男人会说中文可之前为什么一直不说话？搞的他不懂装懂的说英文好尴尬……

什么“you带套啊”之类的，他事后还专门去百度了学习了下，什么“fuckyeah、putthecondom、fuckingcome”之类的污污的英语……

崔韩率看到尹净汉在走神，低低笑了一声，直接向前将跨挺出，握着半勃起的性器抵在尹净汉唇间。

“baby，给我的鸡巴舔一舔，我再来翻你的小屁眼。”

“nonono……不不不、这里是机场卫生间，随时都有人进来，我还要上班……”尹净汉拒绝着，可到后来声音却越来愈不肯定，被滚烫龟头不断戳着嘴唇让他意志力没那么坚定了，而且说实话他也无法抗拒一个热腾腾的他死去活来的大鸡吧。

可尹净汉一想到事后被的合都合不拢……不对，这个驴鞭男不是坐飞机走了吗？！！而且说好的一夜情呢？男人是不搞错了什么，为什么追了上来，还什么抓住你了搞的他心慌不已。

这样想着与是尹净汉便语无伦次的小声的说出了以下对话。

“Letmego！you个大骗子！你不是走了吗？！我们只是一夜情！One-night-stand！Understand？”

听到尹净汉的中英文结合不不伦不类的话后，崔韩率英俊刚毅的脸上露出个淡淡的笑容，捏着尹净汉的下巴弯下了腰，拇指摩擦着他的嘴唇，俊脸近在咫尺的盯着他的眼睛，墨蓝色的眼睛让尹净汉觉得危险的情绪在其中酝酿。

“你的英语说的这么好，记住我的名字了吗？”

男人的气息扑在他的脸上，他的声音很近、很慢、很低沉、带着磁性和性感，简直要让尹净汉耳朵怀孕了。

尹净汉本想理直气壮的回答，为什么要记住你的名字，可他想到那天把崔韩率名片给扔掉了，而且看到崔韩率深沉的眼神……不由的结巴了起来。

“我为什么……为什么要记住你的名字？”尹净汉结巴的说了半天只是想起那天在名片上看到的一个V……还有那天在机场他的伙伴叫他到什么什么的……

想到崔韩率也不知道他的名字，他为什么要记住崔韩率的名字呢，于是一脸正色的反击道：“你知道我叫什么吗？”

“呵呵……”崔韩率发出低沉的笑声，深邃的眼睛好像鹰的眼睛一样盯着他，而他就像一只兔子，仿佛马上就要被吃掉。

崔韩率的手从他的下巴摸到脖子，摸到他的胸前的胸牌，如同抚摸情人的脸颊一样抚摸着胸牌上的那两个突起的字。

“说出来你可能会害怕呢……不仅你的名字……和你有关的所有事情……我都知道。”崔韩率微微勾起一边嘴角，蓝色的眼珠在阴影里是深沉的颜色。

尹净汉听崔韩率用这样的腔调说话，不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩……他说的是真的还是假的为什么这么恐怖而且他觉得真的可能性比较多……

“你到底要干什么……”

嘴角带笑的盯着他的眼睛，最终念出了一个极富魅力、而又深情的单词，“Vernon……”

英文在男人口中说出来非常华丽，那声音比他听过的所有低音炮的男歌星和片儿里小攻性感的呻吟的声音都好听，简直要让他酥了，他后脑勺一阵发麻，有一种耳朵都要怀孕了的感觉。

“Call my name Vernon……”

崔韩率蓝色的眼瞳深情的望着他，好像一谭浓郁的化也化不开的甜蜜的蓝色奶油，要让他溺死在其中。

尹净汉盯着他的眼睛，像被引诱了一样不由自主地和着他念：“ver…ver弄…”

听到尹净汉念出了他的名字，男人的那双深邃的饱含着深意的眼睛微微眯了起来，好像很舒服的样子，捧着他的脸，离他越来越近，直到道吻到了他的唇……好像奖励他一样的热吻了起来。

两人唇舌相贴就无法再分离开来，崔韩率的舌头犹如一条湿漉漉的水蛇缠绵而有湿热的吮吸过他口中的各个地方，纠缠着他的舌头共舞。

两人的气息越来越浓重，随着动情地舌吻，档部的肉虫都慢慢地挺立了起来。

崔韩率的拥吻越来越火热，仿佛要把他吞吃下腹，唇舌相缠的水声在隔间内响起。

尹净汉已经呼吸不畅，崔韩率火热的大手也拉着他的一只手摸到了他的裆下。

崔韩率几乎已经完全勃起，一只手完全握不下，火热又滚烫的性器上布满了烫手的青筋，带着他的手就开始上下撸动起来。

“唔唔……”尹净汉被越来越深的吻吻到仿佛要窒息，他又惦记着这是机场的卫生间，随时都可能有人进来。

可崔韩率却牢牢的压着他让他无法动弹，于是他就捏着手中的那个粗壮的性器使劲一捏……

其实也没有多使劲，他都被吻得浑身发软，捏的力气只是微微大了一咪咪而已……

手中的性器抖了两抖，好像更硬了……

崔韩率这才松开他的嘴巴，深蓝色的眸子好像淤积了深沉的风暴。

尹净汉这才得以喘息，急忙喘了两口，看着男人的表情赶忙小声的喘着气抢答道：“这是卫生间，达不溜塞，随时都可以能有人会进来…… 不要……no……”

可崔韩率的手直接捏着尹净汉的下巴，让他张开嘴巴，直接把硬地发涨到龟头捅到了他的嘴里。

“只要你的小嘴够紧，没人会发现我们在干什么的。”男人低沉带有磁性的声音传来。

尹净汉一点也不适应这个尺寸，被吻的通红的嘴巴大张着裹着男人的龟头，勉强动着舌头吮舔着马眼。

崔韩率站在尹净汉面前，一手扶着尹净汉脖颈，舒爽的垂着眼看着穿着安检制服的尹净汉红着眼圈费劲的吞吐。

“宝贝，你好棒，在吞进去一点。”

尹净汉紧致火热的如同上等丝绒的嘴裹的崔韩率一阵爽快，忍不住压住尹净汉的后颈，胯下一个用力，就直戳喉间。

“Good……太棒了……”男人发出低沉的喘息，毫不吝啬的夸奖着尹净汉。

尹净汉的眼睛溢出生理性的泪水，他觉得他要无法呼吸，双手并用推在崔韩率结实的腹间，可是还是被压着脖颈一下又一下的吞吐着滚烫粗长的鸡吧……崔韩率的性器真的很大，尹净汉艰难的吞吐着，却还看到还有一大截没有含进去。

可后穴却不知饥渴的早已蠕动了起来，咬着男人的鸡巴，除了有点喘不过气来，他脑海里完全都是鸡巴进他的骚穴中，龟头碾压在他g点的爽意。

崔韩率被尹净汉裹的舒爽不已，微微眯眼张嘴喘息的样子性感极了，尹净汉含着鸡吧抬眼看了一眼男人，被男人野性的微微带些青胡茬的的下巴给帅着了，越发努力的吞吐起来。

“宝贝儿，你的嘴巴太棒了，可是我更想念你的骚穴。”就这样抽插了几十下，将鸡吧从尹净汉嘴里抽出来。

抽出来的过程中，龟头和唇角还拉出一条长长的银丝。握着自己的性器，将湿漉漉的龟头在尹净汉的脸上蹭了两下，糊了一脸亮晶晶的淫水。

此刻的尹净汉眼神迷茫，只会张着嘴巴喘着气。

崔韩率不容尹净汉抗拒的直接将尹净汉拽了起来，将他压在隔间的侧板上，两下就将大敞着的裤子脱了下来，露出光滑圆润挺翘的两瓣白花花的屁股。

一手摸着尹净汉有弹性的屁股响亮的拍了一掌，圆滚的屁股荡漾出了肉浪，尹净汉也小声的喘息了一声。

难耐的回过头，眼睛里全是动情的水光，他知道肯定要来一炮，而且卫生间也奇迹般的一直没进来人，索性按着自己想要的。

“不、不要拍……要干赶快干……”

崔韩率轻笑一声，直接伏在他身上，火热的气息扑在他的耳朵和脸颊上。

“宝贝儿，你这么热情，我好喜欢你……”低笑和暧昧的声音近在咫尺的传入尹净汉的耳鼓，他的耳朵瞬间红的和煮熟的虾肉一样。一手揽着尹净汉的腰，一手色情的揉了揉他的屁股，便直入主题的摸上了翕动不已的小菊花。

“宝贝，你还是这么紧……夹的我好爽……”崔韩率在尹净汉耳边犹如情人呢语一样低声说道，看着尹净汉红着脸颊咬着唇抑制自己不要喊出来的样子更是一阵心痒。

便向前伸出舌尖，舔吮起来尹净汉看起来敏感到不行的耳垂。

“嗯……”尹净汉被舔的浑身一颤，身体更软了，崔韩率顺势将一只手指插入，比起上次的干涩此次简直是畅通无阻，骚穴里湿湿滑滑，都是尹净汉动情时分泌的肠液。

“宝贝，你真是天赋异禀，这么快就会自己流水了……”慢慢将一指换为三指，在菊穴细细抠挖着，摸到尹净汉体内小小的凸起时，尹净汉的反应更大了。

“不要……碰那里……啊啊……”

男人轻笑着，在尹净汉耳边低语：“宝贝儿，这里是公共场合……声音要小一点哦……”

说着抽出湿淋淋的三指，摸到尹净汉半张着的嘴唇，先是色情的将手指伸入他的唇中抽插了两下，然后五指并拢的捂着他的嘴巴，另一只手扶着自己的鸡吧，将龟头进了了进去。

“嗯……”尹净汉被捂住嘴巴，只能发出闷哼声，崔韩率的鸡吧太粗了，进来时还是有种针扎般的疼意。可他被牢牢压在身下，根本无法动弹，只能尽力放松。

“嗯……你的小嘴好热情，紧紧的缠着我……舒服极了……”崔韩率在尹净汉耳边小声低语着，一边挺着胯继续将鸡吧往里顶。

尹净汉的耳朵被磁性的声音侵袭着，小穴又被鸡吧一寸寸顶入，完全身心失守，只能任由粗长的性器入他敏感的穴内。

湿滑的小穴慢慢将崔韩率的阴茎全部吞入，将阴茎稍微拔出一些，在尹净汉耳边低语：“宝贝，我要动了……”

说完后还没等尹净汉的回应，便挺胯抽插起来。粗长的性器每次都浅浅的拔出来一点，便重重的进去，感觉到紧致的甬道被的痉挛收缩，感觉到自己的肉棒仿佛被无数只小嘴吮吸。

没几十下，就准确的找到了尹净汉的g点，每次抽插都要狠狠在那块略显粗糙的小点摩擦。

尹净汉被磨的舒爽不已，浑身都在颤抖，要不是崔韩率捂着他的嘴巴，他早就控制不住的大声呻吟起来了。

鸡吧就像带着神奇的电流，每次过尹净汉的g点和穴心，尹净汉都感觉浑身像被爽快的电流击过，就连穴口被撑的发胀也感觉是一种甜蜜的负担，尾椎骨酥麻不已。

崔韩率捂着尹净汉的嘴巴，趴伏在尹净汉的背后，只有裆部的鸡吧在股间挺动，而尹净汉面色赤红，裤子掉在腿弯，无声的红着眼圈任由男人狠狠侵犯。

由于是站着的姿势，尹净汉的甬道非常的紧，让崔韩率被夹的感觉随时都要控制不住的射出来。

于是越发狠力的一下一下向上，次次都中穴心和g点，尹净汉都被男人大力道的顶弄一下一下往上颠，早已挺立流水的小兄弟时不时摩擦到隔间板上，又痛又爽使得尹净汉只能将屁股往后倾，可这样好像迎合崔韩率一样更将自己的菊穴送给崔韩率。

崔韩率每次都要全部顶入，粗硬的耻毛和冰冷的拉链都被每次插入挤出来的淫水弄的湿透了，反而和屁股接触发出黏糊糊的声响。

啪啪啪声和尹净汉的闷哼声，还有崔韩率低沉的喘息声在空旷的卫生间格外的响亮。

在越发快速凶狠的撞击下，尹净汉的小兄弟最终抖了两抖全射在了隔间板上，被干的筋挛的后穴也涌起一股失禁般的快意，顶入穴心后喷出一股滚烫的淫水，烫的崔韩率舒爽不已，抵着鸡吧忍住那股想射的感觉。

尹净汉完全站不稳了，他眼角溢出生理性的泪水，整个人就和死过一回了一般，崔韩率的鸡吧只是稍微停留了一会儿，便又开始操弄起来。

尹净汉的小穴完全被大鸡吧开了，此刻只能乖顺的裹着鸡吧，任由鸡吧在他软绵的甬道肆无忌惮的抽插。“宝贝儿，你的骚穴彻底被我开了，又湿又软的缠着我……真是棒极了……”说完还温柔的吮吻着他的耳垂。

尹净汉被捂的气都喘不顺畅了，他挣扎着试图将崔韩率的手掌扯掉，可却在此时听到了厕所门被推开的声音……

尹净汉瞬间连大气也不敢出，后穴瞬间夹紧……崔韩率被夹的闷哼一声，也停下了动作，任由着鸡吧被紧张的小穴夹着。

来人慢慢的走了进来，光滑的地板和鞋的敲击声发出清脆的响声。

尹净汉紧张到不行，生怕会被来人发现他们在隔间干着如此淫秽之事，可这时却听到身后的男人在他耳边小声的“嘘”了一声……

便又微微将鸡吧抽出些，又狠狠的插入！

尹净汉呜咽了一声，眼泪止不住的从眼眶里溢出，落在崔韩率的手掌上，被干的食味知髓的身体早已控制不住的随着动作摇摆起来。

在情欲的快感中，尹净汉模糊的感觉到，进来的男人停留在了他们的隔间门口……

“被发现了……”这是尹净汉最后的清醒的念头，随后便被崔韩率的大力弄卷入情欲的漩涡。

尹净汉的甬道因为紧张夹的格外的紧，崔韩率再也忍不住了，大力弄几十下后，狠狠的抵入尹净汉的穴心，喷射了出来……

尹净汉的前端也稀稀拉拉的涌出了半透明的淫液。

崔韩率不舍的挺着依旧硬挺的鸡吧在骚穴中抽插了两下，这才拔了出来。

一股股乳白色的液体顺着尹净汉的大腿流了下去。

如果没有搂着尹净汉的腰，他可能早就瘫在地上了……这不是做爱……简直是谋杀……还没从快感中走出来的尹净汉早就忘了门口还站着人，被释放的嘴巴饥渴的呼吸着空气。

崔韩率不知多会将他的裤子穿好，将他轻易的抱了起来，看着眼神迷茫的尹净汉露出个性感的微笑。

在他耳旁只用他能听到的音量低语：“我要开门了。”说着便拧上了门扣。

尹净汉这才想起门口有人，他心里骂着这该死的驴鞭男……慌乱的不知道该如何是好，最后想了一堆……准备破罐子破摔，闭眼装晕！

门开了后，尹净汉听到门口的人说道：“Vernon……”

尹净汉这才松了口气……不是同事就好！要不他没脸活了……

紧接着就听对面的男人吧啦吧啦小声的说了一堆他听不懂的语言，然后抱着他的崔韩率也回了一段吧啦吧啦的他更听不懂的语言……

再然后……尹净汉感觉一件大衣盖在他头上……他就这样睡过去了……

站着做爱真的累死人啊……_(:з」∠)_尤其对方有着长……

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 非原创作品，原创作者为无所谓


End file.
